Harry Potter and the Power of the Emerald Skull
by AbraxKhaan
Summary: The holidays after Harry's 5th year and Privet Drive is attacked. The Order are no where to be seen and Harry has to figure his own way out. A failed attempt at apparation leaves Harry in an unknown world where he gains new powers and a new mentor. HG AU
1. The Skull

"OH CRAP!!" Harry yelled as he sprinted from Number 4 Privet Drive with killing curses slamming into the ground and trees around him. He spun round and saw that there were five death eaters on top of the roof of the house he just exited. The death eaters laughed and continued to fire spell after spell at Harry making him jump and keep running. He ran out onto the street and noticed that there were death eaters all around the area.

"Damn it, where the hell is Dumbledore and where the hell are his wards?" Harry wondered to himself.

"Great, looks like I'm on my own for now". He stopped and looked around. There were at least 50 death eaters that he could see and probably more that he couldn't spot.

"Bah screw it, I'm not going to die here" Harry said to himself as he tried to concentrate on a way to escape.

"I wonder if I could apparate away? Oh well I've got nothing to lose." Harry focused on what he knew of apparating and began to feel a little strange.

Just as the feeling reached a climax Harry suddenly realised "Hey wait I forgot to think of where I wanted to go!!" But it was to late, Harry had disappeared and a second later two killing curses impacted on the magical residue that was left from Harry's attempted apparation.

"Ok where the #& am I?" Harry asked himself as he looked around at… well he didn't know what he was seeing. He was surrounded on all sides by torches and bubbling cauldrons full of strange green ooze. Directly in front of him was an alter holding a giant skull which was strangely surrounded by green flames. Emerald green flames, the exact colour of Harry's eyes.

"Hmm strange" Harry thought as he walked towards the skull. It wasn't a human skull, Harry could see that very clearly, it was much too large and it had tusks. Harry stopped in front of the flaming skull and was surprised that he could feel no heat coming from the fire. Tentatively he reached out and touched the skull.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TOUCH THE SKULL OF GUL'DAN?" Boomed a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Harry didn't know why but something was making him feel incredibly brave at that moment.

MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER AND I AM THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!!" Harry boomed back. The skull quivered and shot into the air and Harry found himself face to face with it.

"IF YOU REALLY ARE WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE THAN PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE SKULL'S FORHEAD" Harry complied and about a third of a second later his world exploded. Pain above imagining filled his mind and his body fell to the ground but the skull stayed attached to his hand. Soon the pain became to much to take and Harry fell into unconsciousness.

Harry awoke to an annoying tingling sensation that seemed to originate from the palm of his right hand. Bringing his hand up to his face he noticed that their was a shape in the centre of his palm that looked like somebody had branded it there. The shape was a skull. A skull with tusks. The events of the night before came rushing back to him and Harry wondered what he point of going through all that pain just for charred skull tattoo was. Then Harry glanced at his arm.

"Wicked" Harry exclaimed. His entire arm was covered in black flame like tattoos. Harry checked his other arm, it was the same as the first. Harry looked down and noticed that his entire torso was covered in the marks. He also noticed that he was only wearing his jeans.

"wow, I wonder where they all came from?" Harry murmured and put his head in his hands.

"They are a marking of your power Harry Potter". Harry jumped and spun around only then noticing that he was no longer at the alter but seemingly surrounded by an endless expanse of nothing. Standing a few metres away was a man a slight bit taller than Harry wearing a large cloak that covered his entire body and face. He seemed to carry an aura of power.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry asked the stranger as he came forward.

"My name is Medivh child. And as for how I know yours… well you told me yourself last night". Harry then realised that the man talking to him now had the exact same voice as the one that had told him to put his palm on the skull the night before.

"Alright, your name is Medivh. But who ARE you?" The man smirked at Harry's question and gave a short laugh.

"Ah that is the question now isn't it?" Well I guess you could say that I am here to guide and teach you to harness the power that you unknowingly gave yourself when you touched that skull."

"What kinds of power are we talking about here? I don't feel any different apart form these nice tattoos covering my upper body."

"Ah yes, the black tattoo it is called. It takes the shape of something that has played a large part in your life."

"But I haven't ever had much contact with fire before…"

"Ah but I happen to know that your childhood was not a very good one. In fact it was so bad some from my land would call it a walk through the flames. I also know that, even if you won't admit it, you have a bit of a crush on a certain young lady with hair as vibrant as the flames of Hell Forge itself." Medivh explained.

"Well that maybe true… HEY WAIT!! I do not have a thing for Ginny!!"

"And yet the moment I mentioned someone with red hair you immediately jumped to the thought of Ginny. For all you know I could have been talking about Susan Bones." Medivh said with a smirk.

"Okay lets put this aside for now and let me ask you this: How do you know so much about me?"

"When the Skull of Gul'dan combined with you I saw all your memories and feelings as if they were my own. I know everything that as ever happened to you and probably a bit more as you have probably forgotten a large portion of it."

"So what is going to happen to me now?"

"Now I shall train you"

"Umm where? We seem to be in the middle of nowhere."

"Look behind you" Harry turned around.

"HOLY CRAP!! THAT DEFINITELY WASN'T THERE BEFORE!!" About an inch behind harry was the door to an enormous mansion.

"That is where you will live for the next year."

"YEAR!? But what about by friends, and Voldemort will go nuts if I suddenly disappear.

"In your world you will only be gone until the first day of term. That way you can make an overly dramatic re-entrance to the wizarding world and cause the largest impact upon any followers of your enemy inside your school."

"I like the way you think Medivh… well lets get on with it shall we?"

"Of course Harry". Medivh opened the door and Harry walked inside. Medivh followed him and slammed the door shut after him.

Ginny sighed and glanced up at Hedwig who was perched on an owl stand just behind the Head's Table at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Ginny, he can't be dead… he just can't be!" Hermione said.

"But you heard what Dumbledore said Herms, there were over 50 DE's in total… even Harry couldn't have escaped all of them. And even if he did, where is he now? Why hasn't he come back?" Ginny sobbed and glanced at Hedwig again. There was something different about her today. Usually Hedwig just sat their looking glum with her feathers getting steadily more and more messy as the days went on. But today she sat on her perch preening herself and looking more like the regal snowy owl she had been when Harry was ali… not missing and a lot less like Errol.

"Ginny this is Harry we are talking about here… he has saved not only himself but everyone in this school and many outside of it numerous times. If anyone could have escaped it would have been him!" Ron added, making Ginny feel a little better.

The sorting had just finished and the three friends were sitting at the Gryffindor Table with a space in between them that was left there as nobody wanted to sit in Harry's usual spot. All of them had been a lot more subdued since Harry had disappeared and Draco Malfoy still hadn't stopped mocking them for it. Sure enough a few minutes later the Ferret sauntered over and drawled at them "Oh look you saved a seat for Potty! How nice of you. Tis a shame he is dead and will never fill that seat ever again!

"Get lost Ferret" Ron responded half-heartedly.

"Oh what an amazing come back Weazel. Did you come up with that yourself or did you need the Mudblood's help?"

Ron was about to reply when every light in the Great Hall was blown out by a gust of air that no one felt. A few seconds past in complete silence until "BANG!" The doors of the hall were blown inward and all the students and teachers eyes were drawn to a single figure standing in the doorway. The person was wearing a long black robe that was open at the front revealing a black shirt and pair of black jeans. His hair was black with red and green speckles through it. He held in his left hand a staff with a carved phoenix carrying snake in its claws. Both animals had astounding jewels in their mouths. The snake held an emerald and the phoenix held a ruby. Both jewels had an obsidian centre. The staff was not what astounded Albus Dumbledore though. No he was astounded by the man's eyes. They were the brightest green imaginable and were flecked with red and black. Dumbledore knew that he had seen the eyes before but he couldn't remember where

The man slowly walked down the centre of the hall. The entire populous of Hogwarts watched his every step with baited breath. Only once the man was directly in front of the head's table did Dumbledore find his ability to speak had performed.

"Stop where you are. If you do not reveal who you are then I shall be forced to expel you from this castle!" the man just chuckled at his headmaster's folly and replied.

"But you know who I am Albus. Look into my eyes; they always say the eyes never change. Mine may have changed a little but I'm sure you can recognise them." He said with a chuckle.

"But the only person I have ever known with eyes like yours is dead." The headmaster whispered.

"Actually I was only proclaimed dead, I never actually did any dying."

"Harry? Is it really you?"

"Yep that's me!"

"HARRY!" Somebody yelled and Harry turned and caught the full blow of a spear tackle from a petite red haired girl. He landed on the floor with Ginny on top of him hugging him like he had just returned from the dead or something. A few seconds later they were pulled up by Ron and Hermione who then both hugged Harry as well and asked where the HELL he had been.

"Umm that's a story better left for another time… besides it seems our esteemed headmaster is finally having coherent thoughts again." Harry extricated himself from the hug but kept an arm around Ginny, surprising all of them.

Before the headmaster could say anything a cold voice shouted.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potty returned from the dead! How did it feel to be hiding for your life in the fear that the Dark Lord would find you?" Malfoy had also regained his senses and seemed a little sour that Harry was in fact alive and kicking.

"Oh sod off Malfoy." Harry called and took a knife out of his coat and tossed it over his shoulder with deadly accuracy. Malfoy squealed and barely got his face out of the way of the knife which ended up embedded in the doors which had by now had slammed shut. Malfoy quickly ran back to his seat at the Slytherin table and attempted to hide behind Crabbe's enormous bulk while Harry summoned his knife back to his hand.

"I would advise you to stay out of my way Malfoy. I don't have the patience to deal with you this year."

"Harry… May I suggest we retreat to my office for a quick chat? I'm sure you have a lot to tell me." Said the headmaster, his voice still slightly shaky.

"That's the understatement of the century Albus, my story will blow you away." Harry replied.

"Oh goody… well follow me"

Harry walked about three metres and turned around. The whole school was still staring at him blankly. "Better give them a while to comprehend what just happened." He said to himself. Then out loud he said to Ginny, Ron and Hermione "If I'm not back by the end of the feast head on up to Me and Ron's dorm, I'll meet you there."

"Well Harry it seems you have a bit of explaining to do. But first; care for a lemon drop?"

"Ah no thanks Albus, I'm fine for now."

"Oh well more for me! Now would you like to begin your story?"

"Alright, well I guess this story starts from the night when the death eaters attacked Privet Drive and no one seemed to be coming to help me so I attempted to apparate."

Harry continued his story, telling Dumbledore all about the Emerald Skull of Gul'dan and Medivh and all about the training he had received from him.

--FLASHBACK--

As soon as the doors slammed closed Harry looked around. The mansion was filled with the strangest ornaments he had ever seen. There were hat stands covered in jester hats, mobster hats, iron helmets, Robin Hood hats and an assortment of other hats that no one would ever wear. There were suits of armour that looked like they were made for dwarves, goblins and even trolls yet there was not one set that was man shaped. Against one wall there was a rack filled with medieval weapons like swords and axes whilst against the other wall there was a rack filled with present time weapons such as hand guns and rifles.

"Welcome to your new home Harry, the Mansion of Madness. The room to the left will be where you sleep for the next year. There is all the items of a regular bedroom as well as a few items that the castle added to spruce it up."

"The CASTLE added?"

"Yes, the Castle has its own personality; all of the strange items you see around the place are examples of this"

"Madness?"

"Exactly. Now why don't you head into your room and have a look. It even has a walk in wardrobe and an adjoining bathroom!"

Harry walked into the room that Medivh had pointed out and laughed. The room was painted in a mix of Gryffindor Red and Slytherin Green. The room had a king sized bed, a desk with a computer on it, a bookcase, a very large mirror and two doors that Harry assumed led to the wardrobe and bathroom. Also there was a television that took up an entire wall with a game consol that Harry had never seen before, a gun rack like the one in the hall, a painting of a martini with a few olives attacking it and a multi-coloured lava lamp the size of Harry's chest next to the computer. While he was looking around Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"HOLY FLYING MATICORES!!"

The only difference Harry had noticed after the incident with the skull was the tattoos all over his chest and arms. What he hadn't noticed was that he now also had two horns poking out of his hair and a pair of huge, jet-black wings sprouting out of his back.

"MEDIVH!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A FEW NEW ADDITIONS!?"

Medivh walked into the room laughing.

"And miss that? I think not!"

"THIS IS TERRIBAL! WIZARDS HATE HALF-BREEDS!!"

"Do not worry yourself Harry, you can hide them at will."

"I can?"

"Yes"

"HOW?"

"To make the horns disappear place your hands on them and say 'Horns off' for the wings do the same but say 'Wings off'. There are also other things. For example say 'Tail on'"

"Hell no... I don't want a tail. 'Horns off', 'Wings off'"

Harry glanced at the mirror again and was relieved to find that his extra parts couldn't be seen.

"Hey, if I did that via voice command, what else can I do?"

"Try this 'Buff Up'"

"Okay... 'Buff Up'"

As soon as Harry had finished the command he felt his muscels start to grow. After about five seconds his muscles were twice their normal size.

"Wow, I think i will keep these."

For the next year Harry trained almost constantly in variouse forms of duelling and wand war tactics as well as alot of muggle fighting styles like Muay Thai and Capoeira. The day before Harry was due to return to his home Medivh told him that he was going to test him.

"What kind of a test is this going to be?" Harry asked, a tad perplexed as his mentor had never joined in on any of the training Harry had undergone and Harry had thought that he was to old for it or something.

"A test on everthing you have learnt. Believe me when i say you will need to use everything if you want to beat me."

"Alright. Bring it on old man."

"Oooh I'm going to get you for that." Medivh said with a sinister look. He then snapped his fingers and they were suddenly standing on a large circular piece of ground with a large glowing pentacle on it. There was a moat surrounding it and it was filled with lava. The moat was about a metre wide and the other side was wall.

Harry and Medivh faced each other from opposite sides of the pentacle and did a quick bow.

"It's time to show you what a real fighter can do!" Yelled Medivh and launched a few minor dark spells at Harry who rolled out of the way and fired a few back.

"By the end of today I will have made you eat those words gramps!!"

Medivh growled and ran at Harry then launched himself at Harry feet first in a beautiful flying kick. Harry let his legs collapse landed on his hands and did a piston handstand just as Medivh passed over him. Harry's feet slammed into his mentor's chest, sending him alot further than he had anticipated. To Harry it looked like Medivh was going to land face first on the stone floor but at the last second he executed a commando roll. Unfortunately for Medivh the roll ended right on the edge of the moat and his momentum almost made him fall into the lava. Just before he fell he jumped and spun so that he hit the wall feet first then kicked off the wall back in Harry's direction.

"Come on Meddy, atleast give me a bit of a challenge!" Harry taunted.

Medivh's only reponce was a growl as he slowly walked over to his opponent. Harry knew what was coming next and sure enough, Medivh dropped into the capoeira battle stance. Medivh's favourite form of muggle fighting was capoeira and he was a master at it. Harry's preferred style was Muay Thai. Harry smirked and settled into a relaxed Mauy Thai stance and waited for his mentor to attack. He didn't have to wait very long. Medivh quickly spun into a cartwheel and brought a leg towards Harry's face who just managed to get his arm up in time to block not just one hit but two hits per leg. While he took the blows with his left arm Harry grabbed one of Medivh's legs with his right and spun his right leg at Medivh's unprotected arms. Medivh grabbed the leg with one hand while holding his entire body weight on the other. Harry then threw Medivh's leg into the air, spun and smashed his free foot into Medivh's face. Medich crumpled and hit he floor like a sack of potatoes. Harry quickly conjured a katana and held it to his throat.

"Give it up old man. I win."

And thus ended Harry's training at the Manor of Madness.

--END FLASHBACK--


	2. The Chamber Portal

Chapter 2 for Y'all

Wow LONG ARSED WAIT… sorry.

Oh btw. **"Speech" **is Medivh. Just in case you didn't get that.

################################################################

**Chapter 2 – The Chamber Portal**

Harry slowly traversed the many corridors and stairways of Hogwarts making his way back to the Gryff's common room.

"**So I see you didn't mention me to Dumbledore. Are you even going to tell your friends about me?" **Spoke a voice in Harry's head.

"What's the point? They don't need to know. Besides its just one more advantage I have. You know what Dumbledore is like. More than likely he will try to invade my mind to find out if I'm not telling him some things. With you enhancing my barrier he won't be able to. You also know what Hermione is like. If I told her that I hadn't told old Albus something she probably would. " Harry thought back.

"**Well I guess your right…. I wonder if anyone will figure it out by themselves."**

"Well if they do I will send them a cookie."

"**Strange child."**

"Anyway be quiet for a bit I'm trying to think."

"**Don't hurt yourself."**

"Shut up…"

Soon Harry reached his common room and spoke the password. (Which strangely enough was eight digits of pi… well on the plus side no Slytherin would ever guess it.)

As soon as he entered the entire room went silent.

"Damn it this is getting annoying" Harry thought to himself.

"**Blame yourself. If it wasn't for your overly dramatic entrance they wouldn't be acting like this" **

"But that was you idea!!"

"**Exactly**"

"If you were alive I would kill you." Harry thought back then spoke out loud "Oh please don't stop your conversations just because I enter the room." The room remained silent.

"Well I see my awesomeness has you all speechless. If you find your brains and want to talk to me I'll be in my dorm. And with that Harry left the room.

"Okay people he's gone, you may return to what ever pointless activity you were doing before. Thank you for your co-operation!" yelled a red headed boy.

"Brilliant job by the way. I didn't see even one of you move!" Yelled another who looked exactly like him."

"That's because I froze them all Forge." Said Gred

"Ah. Better unfreeze them then Gred." Said Forge.

"I did."

"Ah."

"Why aren't they moving then?"

"I don't know but I think if I hadn't frozen them the same thing would've happened."

"Well there is one way to test this."

"How?"

"Like this!" And Gred let a firework (that he had cunningly hidden in his pants) off making all the occupants of the room drop to the floor and cover their heads.

"Nice work bro. I think you scared them back to reality. Uh oh what are they doing now?" All the students were converging as one on the door to Harry's dorm.

"Hmm, fancy playing bouncer for a while George?"

"Sure sounds like fun!" Fred and George barged there way to Harry's door and blocked it.

################################################################

_A few hours later._

_################################_################################

"So Meddy, what's our current objective?" Asked Harry, lying on his now heavily modified bed.

"**Well first up you might want to create a permanent portal to the Chaos Realm somewhere in this castle."**

"Eh? Why?"

"**Easy travel to the Mansion of Madness…"**

"Oh right…. So, any suggestions?"

"**Yeah, good try Harry. I'm not here to do everything or you, this one you can figure out by yourself… not very hard to do."**

"Okay, something like the room of requirements? I doubt anybody would walk past the door three times saying 'I need a portal to the Chaos Realm' each time."

"**A sound idea, but not the best. Try again. Think of somewhere **_**secretive**_**"**

"Oh right, The Chamber of Secrets."

"**My God he actually got it. I'm genuinely surprised."**

"Shut up."

"Geez Harry, I haven't even said anything yet", Said a voice, making Harry jump from his bed onto the wall beside it, landing spiderman style and quickly taking stock of his surroundings.

"Oh! Hey, Ron. Sorry about that, I wasn't talking to you."

"But there isn't anyone else in here…"

"Ahh, I was talking to myself."

"Right… Anyway what've you been up to man, you had us all worried"

"Training man, lots of training. Oh hey, wanna join my army?"

"Army? What for?"

"Fighting the DE's of course. You seem pretty good at strategy so you could be my general."

"Sweet, though if you really are serious about taking the fight to them, I'm going to need a smidgen of training too."

"Yeah no problems there, I'm planning to train everyone who joins."

"Who you planning on asking?"

"Herms, Ginny, The Twins, Neville, Luna, Daphne Greengrass and Blaize Zabini, along with you, will be the leaders. Though for the Slytherins I'll wait until we actually start to get a reputation before asking them to join."

"Fair enough."

"What no complaints?"

"About the Slytherins? Nah, if they're good enough for you, then they're good enough for me."

################################################################

"_Open" _Harry commanded the tiny snake engraving in Myrtle's bathroom, opening the tunnel into the Chamber of Secrets. The tunnel was still covered in slime and grime.

"Yuck, I am not going to slide down that again."

"**What are you thinking?"**

" Wings ON, is what I'm thinking!" Harry said and his wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades.

"**Oh God…" **And without further ado, Harry dived into the tunnel and extended his wings, using them to control his direction as he flew downwards at a breakneck speed.

At the bottom Harry hid his wings and continued on foot. Inside the main chamber the only remnants of his near-death experience a few years prior was the honking big basilisk skeleton curled at the base of the statue of Salazar Sytherin.

"**Hrm, this place needs some sprucing up, care to give me control for a short while?"**

"Meh, why not."

A few hours later Harry regained control of his body and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that the entire chamber was a lot cleaner, then he saw the skeleton now hanging from the ceiling in a lunging pose, the statue had been switched to Medivh's face, which surprisingly didn't make much of a difference.

"Cool. My turn."

Harry pulled his staff out of his back pocket and started to chant, then stopped.

"Actually before I begin, I feel like modifying this staff a little."

"**Geez are you ever going to settle for a single design on that thing? Seems its gone through about seven different forms so far."**

"Okay after this on ill leave it as is for a while." Then Harry spoke a Word of Power, making his teeth ache a little from the energy. The Head of the Staff slowly melted, the Phoenix moving upwards while the snake grew bigger. Once it solidified he took a look at it. It now had a basilisk head coming from the top of the staff with ruby eyes and the phoenix sitting on the snake king's head covering its eyes with its talons.

"**Ooo I like that one. Really symbolises the relationship between dark and light inside of you."**

"Yeah that's why I picked it. Anyway, back to work." Harry swung his staff in an arc and let loose a few more Words of Power. The room through Medivh's mouth transformed itself into a control room with five plasma screens hooked up to a few working computers and a large round table with insanely comfortable seats. Once that job was completed he walked up to the mouth, took a glance inside, nodded then stepped back four paces.

"Next up, the portal!"

"**Oh good you remembered, I thought you might have forgotten."**

"Yeah, whatever. Now lets see… The rune of Ark for Dimension travel, Zax for Madness, Erl for Strength and Det for Power. Two to specify a portal and where to, one to make it permanent and one to empower the other three in a cycle flow. Sound about right?"

"**Yep that should do it. Also replace my statue's eyes with power gems and link them to the rune plate."**

"Ah, good idea." Once the runes were placed, Harry switched the eyes to two ruberald power gems. And linked them to the runes. Two lines of blue fire ran from the eyes to the runes glowing on the floor just in front of the mouth. With that done Harry spoke the activation word and a blue portal appeared exactly four paces ahead of him, in the mouth of the statue. A few seconds later a pedestal shot out of the rune plate. The pedestal had a hand imprint in it.

"**Eh? What's that for?"**

"It's a muggle handprint reader. Just making sure only I can activate the portal. And I didn't want to have to bend down to touch the rune plate every time I wanted it activated.

"**Ah okay, fair enough." **Harry then placed his hand in the reader and the portal blinked out of existence.

"**Hey wait, reopen it, I want to try something."**

"Okay" Harry placed his hand in the reader again and the portal appeared again.

"Now what?" He asked.

"**Go through it" **And he did.

################################################################

Harry found himself standing next to the front doors of the Mansion of Madness.

"Well here we are. What did you want to do?"

"Oh my GOD, its good to have a body again!" Said a voice from behind him.

"GAH! Oh wait its just you. Wait, you made me come all the way over here just so you could walk around again?"

"Well that and I thought it would be cool if you brought some of the weapons from the mansion back to the Chamber. Training your friends to use them could be beneficial."

"Ah, good idea." After levitating a few weapon racks through the portal Medivh went through and Harry followed.

################################################################

"YES!! I STILL HAVE MY BODY!!!" Screamed Medivh when they appeared in the Chamber.

"Wow, what the hell? how did that happen?

"Probably had something to do with the means of transport. The first time I teleported you back to Earth using both of our powers, which combined our consciousness or something. This time it was your portal that did the job so I got to keep my body."

"Well this is going to be hard to explain to the Headmaster."

"Don't worry, I'll just kick it down here or go DE hunting. I believe our mental link is still there, so I will still be in your head as well."

"Won't that get confusing for you?"

"Haha, don't sweat it, I'm just that awesome.

################################################################

Over the next few days Harry approached his other friends to ask them to join his army. Ginny and The Twins agreed to take an oath without a moment's hesitation whereas Hermione needed a bit of convincing. Neville and Luna both agreed after a short conversation.

Once they had all taken their oaths Harry lead them to the entrance to the Chamber, opened it and pushed them all down the tube. Once they were all sliding down he extended his wings and launched himself after them. Just before he cleared the end of the pipe he hid his wings and spun himself into a landing pose.

Ron, Hermione and the others had just cleared the landing zone when Harry came smashing to a sudden stop that blew dust up all around them. The girls screamed thinking he was hurt but he just stood up, dusted himself off and started walking, motioning for them to follow. At the entrance to the main chamber he noticed Ginny was shaking slightly.

"Gin, don't be scared. You know I destroyed all remnants of Riddle, he can't hurt you. You probably won't even recognise the Chamber now. I did some renovating."

Ginny just nodded and smiled. Harry turned to the door.

"_Open"_ He whispered to the door and it slowly swung open.

################################################################

**AND FINALLY… CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE. NOW YOU'VE ONLY GOT TO WAIT ANOTHER THREE YEARS FOR CHAPTER 3!!!**


End file.
